Antipsychotic drugs (APDs), and atypical antipsychotic drugs in particular, are a therapeutic boon for many patients and are among the most widely prescribed drugs. Though possessing many advantages, many APDs have a major liability in their ability to promote adiposity, obesity, and metabolic dysregulation in an already metabolically vulnerable population. The past decade has been witness to substantial research effort aimed at quantifying, understanding, preventing, and alleviating these adverse effects. Specific Aim 1 of this meeting is to provide participants a thorough state of science uddate regarding: (a) The magnitude and frequency of obesity, diabetes, and other metabolic disturbances among patient populations that typically receive APDs;(b) The magnitude of the adverse metabolic effects by drug;(c) Biochemical and molecular mechanisms of these adverse APD effects;(d) The behavioral and energetic mechanisms of these adverse APD effects;(e) The safety and efficacy of treatment and prevention strategies to reduce these adverse effects;(f) The down-stream effects of these APDinduced alterations in adiposity and metabolism on morbidity, mortality, quality of life,treatment adherence, and health care costs;and;(g) The statistical and methodological issues involved. Specific Aim 2 is to promote new interdisciplinary and translational research by facilitating interactions among scientists from different disciplines and ranging from basic bench biologists to clinicians and epidemiologists. Specific Aim 3 is to make complete videotaped proceedings freely available to the worldwide community on our website. This 2-day meeting will bring together expert scientists from diverse disciplines to explore unanswered questions about these the metabolic and adipogenic effects of APDs and to introduce novel thoughts for future research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Antipsychotic drugs are an important therapeutic option for many patients, but can cause serious weight gains, and metabolic disregulations. This conference will explore the reasons why and the potential solutions.